Split in 2
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: Who, or what, is watching the Z Team? What will happen? Only I know, and I'm not telling you! Oh yeah, it's a TP
1. Split in 2 - Chapter 1

Well, I have gotten lots of reviews from everyone on my first story on my first fanfic. I have an idea for another fanfic. I'm thinking of making it a GW/DBZ fanfic. Tell me, should I? Well, anyways….some people have been asking for a sequel to my story "My Angel" so I decided to give them what they wanted. Hope you all enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh no. Don't you dare! You wouldn't! Yes, you would! Aaaaaahhh!" a woman screamed. Next thing they saw was Pan walking out of the dome-shaped Capsule Corps. building soaking wet with Trunks right behind her, water gun in hand, Trunks wore a triumphant smile on his face. "Trunks, you baka!" Pan screamed. Trunks just smiled. Pan softened up and smiled evilly. She ran towards Trunks and gave him a huge wet hug. Now Pan wasn't the only one soaked.

"Damn noisy kids," Vegeta remarked form his spot on the grass.

"Oh, don't be such a bastard. The kids are just having fun" Bulma told him. 

"Did I tell you to answer me?" Vegeta told her, coldly.

"Whatever you say, oh king of Saiya-jins," Bulma teased.

"Damn woman" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

Everyone was over at Capsule Corps. having a great time. Yamcha was there with his newest girlfriend (if he can even keep _one_) and Tenshinhan was having fun playing football with Pan, Trunks, Goten, Uub, and Gohan. Bra and Marron were the cheerleaders. Bra yelled for Trunks, Goten, and Tenshinhan's team and Marron screamed for Pan, Gohan, and Uub's team. Videl and ChiChi were the announcers, while Goku was the referee. It was a warm summer day at Capsule Corps. and everyone was enjoying the moment.

"Hey! No using powers, remember Goten? Teleportation is using powers," Goku said to his son. "That's a five yard penalty" Goten's team moved back 5 yards and Pan's team followed. Marron yelled happily, while Bra shouted 'Boo!'
    "Now let's resume the game!" Videl announced. "Trunks hikes the ball and runs. Tien throws the ball to Goten. Oh! What a catch! And….oh! Tackled!" 
"There's only 5 minutes left in the game. Trunks' team is ahead by 3 points. They need 10 more yards to score a touchdown." ChiChi told whoever was watching. "Let's see what happens"
"Down! Set! Hut!!!!" Trunks yelled. He hiked the ball and took off running. It was clear that Gohan had his little brother blocked and that Tien couldn't pass the ball to him. Uub was inching closer to Tien, so he threw the ball to Trunks. Just then Pan rammed into Trunks.
"Interception!" Videl and ChiChi yelled in unison. Pan, with the realization that Trunks was getting off the ground quickly, ran swiftly across the field.
"50 yards…40…30…. 20…10…. Touchdown!!" Videl and ChiChi cried out. "That's the game. That's it! That's the game! Gohan's team wins!" Everyone went to congratulate the winning members of the team. The losers were good sports and joined to give them congratulations. 
"Good game, sweetheart" Trunks whispered sexily into her ear. Pan shivered, which had nothing to do with the winter weather.
'Aye Trunks-chan…. you don't know what you do to me' Pan thought as she turned around and gave her mate a huge hug. 
"I love you, Trunks-chan" Pan whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.
"I love you too, sweetheart" Trunks replied, finishing the kiss. Little did the Z Team know that little beady eyes were watching them, planning their destruction.
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
"Don't give me that shit! I saw you with my own two eyes! You cheated on me and you know it!" a scream echoed throughtout the household.
"It wasn't me! I swear! Sweetheart, please!"
"No, you know what? It's over! I never want to see you again!"
"Nooooooo! No you can't Amy! Amy! Don't leave him! You've got to believe him! It was his twin!" Pan shouted.
"Calm down, Pan. It's only a TV show" Trunks told her calmly.
"Oh nevermind, Trunks. It's daytime drama. You men will never understand" Pan replied. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders as he went into the kitchen to eat a couple of sandwhiches.
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Split in 2 - Chapter 2

This is dedicated to all the people who have read and reviewed all my stories. You have pushed me to get my stories out faster. Thanks everyone. Now on to the story!

%&%&%&%&%&%

"You are my everything. Nothing your heart won't bring. My life is yours alone, he only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls me through when nothing else will do every night I pray, down on bended knee, that you will always be my everything. My everything" The lyrics of the song echoed through the room of the party while everyone danced to Pan's rhythmic voice. She finished her song and stepped off the stage.

"And that one was dedicated to her sweetheart, Trunks" the DJ announced. "And this is requested by a special someone to a girl named Bra. The young gentleman didn't give me his name." The song "I Can Love You Like That" by All-4-One was being played. Bra blushed and looked around for a face that might give away who the young gentleman was. All she saw was Pan giggling and whispering in Trunks' ear as he nodded.

'Hmmm..' Bra thought. 'I wonder if my brother or Pan knows' She walked over to them.

"Hey Bra! Hear that song? It's from Uncle Goten" Pan shouted to her.

'Well, I guess I don't have to ask anymore' Bra thought. 'Goten, huh? He's cute and sweet. Sure. I need to go talk to him' She excused herself from the mushy couple to go find Goten.

'Poor, useless, helpless people' someone thought, who was hiding in the shadows. 'Have fun while you can. This will be your last few days.'

^@^@^@^@^@^@

"Whoa! Ack! This is hard!" Goten screamed as his skates went opposite directions of where his mind told them to go. "Ouch. My butt" Goten rubbed his sore spot as he got up, only to fall again.

"Goten. You dork. You have to have coordination and grace" Bra told him skating towards him.

"Which I have neither of" came Goten's answer. Bra just laughed and picked him up off the ice.

"Well, you've got to learn someday Mr. Son. And that day is today"

"Just don't let me fall again" Bra laughed.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

"Ow! Don't throw at that spot!" Trunks moaned.

"Oops. I'm sorry. Poor baby. What spot? I wasn't exactly aiming" Pan told him.

"That was my tail spot"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Trunks-chan!"

"It's okay. Just don't do it again"

"Okay. I promise." She ran to him. Trunks pulled her face closer to his. Just then Pan threw a snowball in Trunks' face and ran away. Trunks only smiled and started chasing after Pan, snowball in hand.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Damn it! How much longer do we have to wait? We already have our plan. We know the little one, the so-called Pan, is weakened when sad. We know the purple-haired boy does not put everything into a fight if he can't figure out something. Same with that pig-tailed blonde. The blue-haired girl, this Bra person, will not fight if one of her friends is hurt or feeling a bit mad. This Goten dude will not put full effort in a fight if his little niece is not feeling all too well. The strongest fighter in the world is not here. Gohan and the Saiya-jin King will fight, but they will not be enough to defeat us both. So what are we waiting for?" a girl voice asked barely above a whisper.

"We're just letting them enjoy a little more of their life. Just wait. We'll get to it" a male voice replied.

"Fine! Just don't expect me to be a good actress"

%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Trunks! You fuckin son of a bitch! How could you?" Pan screamed. Trunks slowly turned his head to the Saiya-jin girl.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" he answered. Pan just stood there letting the tears stream down her face.

"And you Marron. You of all people! I can't believe this! You two…how long….and right in front of me…kissing…" Pan said, gathering up all the information that she had just gathered. "How could you cheat on me?"

"Easy. Like this." Trunks replied giving Marron another kiss.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! I never want to see your damn face again!" Pan stormed out of the room.

"Good. We got part 1 down" the Trunks look-a-like told his partner-in-crime.

"Yeah…and I can't wait for part 2" the Marron look-a-like answered.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

"Hey Pan! What's wrong?" Trunks shouted to her.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what's wrong!" Pan screamed.

"No, I don't"

"Just get the hell away from me! Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you ever again?!?! Now get the FUCK out of my face!" Pan was forming a ki ball in her hand.

"Pan, please tell me. I am not going away until you tell me!"

"Ka…."

"Oh shit! Pan, please!!"

"Me…..Ha…."

"Oh shit! Pan! What the fuck!" came Marron's voice.

"Me…"

"Trunks get out of there!" Marron shouted to him. Trunks did as he was told right when Pan finished the attack, just in time to save his life. Pan breathed heavily as she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Split in 2 - Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It's me again. I'd like to thank everyone for their support on my fanfics. I feel so special. J Well, here's part 3 of "Split in 2," the sequel to My Angel. I am feeling pretty good about this fic. It's getting pretty exciting. Hehe. Well, enough babbling, on with the fic!

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Pan! Trunks! What in the hell did you do to my niece!" Goten shouted to Trunks.

"Dammit Goten! I didn't do anything! She was about to blast me to bits!" Trunks answered in the same tone as Goten.

"Pan…wake up Pan…Pan..are you all right?" Goten said, lowering his voice.

"Unlce Goten?" came the reply. "Beat him up for me, will ya?" 

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"What did he do?"

"He…he…cheated on me…."

"I'll get him for you. I will…."

"Thank you, Uncle Goten" were her last words before her world once again blacked out.

"Here Trunksie, Trunksie, Trunksie" Goten called out. 

"Aaaah!" Trunks yelled. "Calm down Goten. I did not cheat on her! I don't know what she's talking about!" He took off.

"Uh-huh….I believe you" Goten shouted.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Whoa…this is not what we expected. It's even better. We set them against each other, Mystic"

"Yes….we did a good job Geena" Mystic answered, stepping out of the shadows, just then Trunks bumped into him.

"Whoa….what is this? A mirror town?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Oh man! You ruined it, Mystic!" said a womanly figure, coming out of the shadows.

"Marron?!?! What the fuck?!" Goten screamed.

"Don't call me by that ditz' name" Geena smirked.

"Y…You're not Marron?" Goten asked.

"Give him a doggy bone! He figured it out!" Geena answered.

"Hey, Goten! You stop that n….." Marron yelled, but then she stopped. "Whoa! Two Trunks? What's up with this?"

"Oh, hell no! You really messed things up!" Geena yelled.

"Don't blame me you self-centered bitch!" Mystic yelled. "Well, there's no need to not introduce ourselves, eh?"

"Go ahead" Geena said, turning her back.

"My name is Mystic, and this here is my girlfriend, Geena." Mystic introduced.

"We're from a different dimension. A very different one. You see, Mystic and I _are_ Marron and Trunks in the other dimension. In our dimension, we turn bad by the influence of a bug that caused us to lose all our memories. Our leader, Genera, took advantage of this and gave us memories. Ones of which we were bad and this is how we turn out, dimension hoppers. Destroying each one we arrive in" Geena explained further. "But…Mystic here, had to ruin our plan!"

"Well, their power levels aren't as strong as we thought." Mystic said, observantly.

"Hey, you're right….let's end this right now, with a matter of life and death!" Geena yelled.

"Oh shitters!" Goten shouted.

"Ka…. Me…Ha…. Me…Ha!" Mystic yelled, aiming the attack at Marron. "Down bitch, down" Marron collapsed on the floor, she hadn't moved out in time.

"Marron!" came a voice from behind. "You thought you could fool us? Ha! You can't! The Z Team is undefeated, and always will be. So you better get lost before our back up, which I'm sure we won't need, comes and picks up your leftovers!"

"Little child…." Geena started.

"Oh, and one more thing" Pan interrupted. There was a short pause. "I'm not a child"

"Get out of here, little brat. You're useless here" Geena told her. She then aimed a ki blast at Trunks' head, but a hand knocked it down, but it still got him in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Uub!" everyone yelled. There he was, standing there.

"Trunks-chan, are you okay?" Pan asked. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I know now"

"What the hell are you talking about? Hahahahahaha! You think I'm Trunks?! Whoa! That's a laugh." said the crippled dimension hopper. "Damn it Geena! How could you not tell me from that idiot!"

"Oh damn! The Trunks in this dimension looks more like you than any other!" Geena explained.

"Give me a senzu bean. I need one" Mystic said. Geena threw him one. "And here, put this on, so you can tell who is who. You know what? Fight your bimbo twin. I'll fight my self-centered twin."

"Alright. Let's boogie" Geena remarked before kneeing her look-a-like in the stomach.


	4. Split in 2 - Chapter 4

Hey people! It's me again! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. Oh, and let me say… all my action stories SUCK! Now it's on to the fic!

*^*^*^*^*^*^

"MASENKO!" Geena screamed flying the attack at Marron.

"Marron!" Uub screamed, flying to block the attack.

"Uub! Don't!" Marron yelled out to him. It was too late, Geena had hit him and Uub fell to the floor, protecting his love. "No! Uub! Why you little bitch!" She aimed an attack at Geena, but Geena blocked the attack like nothing. "No" Marron whispered before her world turned pitch black.

"Marron! No!" Pan shouted. Her rage grew stronger with each person who fell to the floor. 'I've got to do something! I can't just stand here and watch everyone get injured!' Fury was building inside and she felt herself go past the barrier. A golden aura surrounded her as her hair spiked at the ends. The golden aura soon had electric vibes going through it and her PL rose.

"That's it! I've had enough! You people have had your chance to run away, but did you take it? No! Now you don't have any chance left!" Pan said walking slowly and gracefully towards the two. Before she attacked she saw something that would result in no fighting at all. Both Geena and Mystic wore pendants. 'I wonder if I take those…well, there's no time to think about it. Just do it.' Pan ran at full speed towards the two, grabbing the pendants as she ran by.

"My pendant!" Mystic shouted. Then everyone heard him say, "What place is this?"

'Right on.' Pan thought as she glowed with pride.

"Trunks?" Geena asked.

"What?" "What?" came Mystic and Trunks' reply.

'This is getting very confusing' Pan thought. 'I need to think of something before the wrong people get sent back to their original times to defeat their master' "Who thinks their in the wrong timeline for some reason or another?" she asked out loud. Only two raised their hands. 'There they are' (Ok, I know this is getting confusing, so Mystic and Geena will be called Trunks2 and Marron2)

"Come here you two" she said grabbing Marron2 and Trunks2's hands.

"What are you doing Pan? They're evil!" Trunks shouted to her.

"Not anymore!" she yelled, confusing people even more.

&%&%&%&%

"Bye! Good luck!" Pan yelled to Trunks2 and Marron2. She had explained to everyone about the pendants. She told Bulma to repair their ship so that they could go back to their original dimension and kill of their so-called master. 

"Good bye Pan! And thank you!" were their last words before they disappeared into nothingness. 

"Now Pan, what do you have to say for yourself?" Trunks asked her while putting his arms around her.

"That I'm proud of myself" she answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"That wasn't quite what I was asking for, but I guess that'll do" he told her as a sweat drop grew on his head.

"And that I'm very sorry that I had Uncle Goten go after you" she said before their lips locked.

"And SCORE again for Trunks!" Goten said.

"What?!" Trunks asked, confused.

"I don't know… I… I… can't think straight…Pan…What is wrong with me?" Goten asked.

"What was the last thing you did?" she asked her uncle.

"Eat"

"Eat what?"

"I see little leprechauns dancing in the flowers!"

"Uncle Goten! What did you eat last?"

"My cooking"

"That's probably it"

"Help me…Goten said before throwing up on the "leprechauns dancing in the flowers"


End file.
